I wish, I wish
by MeredySweet09
Summary: I am finally making an ET story! Eriol and Syaoran return back to Tomoeda saying they have an unfinish things to do. What will Tomoyo do? ET SS. More summery inside. Happy readings and Merry Christmas! R


I wish, I wish.

Summery: I am finally doing an ET story. Tomoyo begin to miss Eriol after he has left a few years ago. But now, Eriol is coming back to Tomoeda with Syaoran because he has an unfinished business in Tomoeda. One Shot. ET SS. Merry Christmas and happy reading. R&R

Disclaimer: My wish list, I hope CCS Belongs to me but sadly, it doesn't.

"Tomoyo, it had been a long time since we see those two boys. I wonder how they are now," said Sakura smiling.

"I am sure they look different now," said Tomoyo with a delightful smile.

"It was quite a shock when Syaoran called yesterday right?" asked Sakura

"Yeah…." said Tomoyo

Flashback, yesterday in Sakura's house.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I will go get it!" said Sakura running towards the phone

"I am coming too Sakura," said Tomoyo leaving behind the unfinished cake.

Sakura picked up the phone.

"Hello, This is Sakura speaking. Who's on the line?" asked Sakura cheerfully.

"Ah….Hi, Sakura," said a male voice

"Syaoran!" said Sakura feeling very happy, "How are you? How is Hong Kong? Is Mei ling fine?"

"Ah well….I am fine as well as Mei Ling. Anyway Eriol just came to visit me," said Syaoran

"Oh really? How is he? Why is he visiting you? Is something wrong with Hong Kong?" asked Sakura a little worried.

"No, no….It's nothing about that! We are planning to visit you" said Syaoran.

"REALLY? That's great!" said Sakura extremely happy, "When are you arriving? Which hotel you two are staying?"

"We are arriving tomorrow. I hope you can come and pick us up,"

"Of course, I can. It's great to know both of you are coming back! I can't wait to see you,"

"So are we. Well, see you tomorrow at the airport 2.30 at the afternoon," said Syaoran.

"Bye and take care, Syaoran!" said Sakura hanging up.

"What is going on, Sakura? Why Syaoran called?" asked Tomoyo.

"They are coming to visit tomorrow!" said Sakura jumping happily

"Syaoran and Mei Ling?" asked Tomoyo.

"No! Syaoran and Eriol!" said Sakura happily.

"…Eriol is coming," said Tomoyo shocked.

End of flashback

"I wonder why Eriol suddenly wanted to return," said Tomoyo.

"Maybe he wanted to see the Wishing Star" said Sakura giggling.

"The shooting star that appears once every 50 years?" asked Tomoyo,

"Yeah! It's appearing tomorrow night!" said Sakura, "Which is Christmas day,"

"Yeah, Christmas…." said Tomoyo with a gentle smile, "I bet you are buying something for Syaoran,"

"Yeah….I brought something for you and Eriol too. I will give it to you guys tonight!"

"Me too, I buy something for three of you too," said Tomoyo.

Then, two of them stopped talking for a moment. _I wonder how Syaoran is now. I guess he must be more mature and handsome now. I can't wait to see him! _Sakura thought while walking.

_Eriol…why did he come back? We have been sending letters to each other for quite a while but why didn't he tell me about his return? I wonder is he okay? But no matter what, I am glad he is back _said Tomoyo smiling.

"Hey! Sakura, Tomoyo!" shouted a male voice.

Sakura and Tomoyo turn around and they see two men, one of them is waving and the other one is busy carrying bags. It's Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo both run towards both of them. Sakura immediately give Syaoran a big hug while Tomoyo smiled happily towards Eriol.

"I am glad you two reach here safely!" said Sakura looking at both of them.

"We are glad to be back, Sakura," said Eriol with his usual calm smile.

"So how is Spinal and Ruby?" asked Tomoyo.

"Both of them, just arguing as usual. They are okay," said Eriol, "How about Kero and Yue,"

"Kero is gaining weight because he ate too much cakes and sweets. As for Yue, he is doing fine," said Sakura laughing

"Well, let's go to the hotel first! We can talk there," said Syaoran.

"Alright," said Tomoyo with a nod.

"No problem with me," said Eriol with a smile

"Okay! Let's go! Come on, Syaoran," said Sakura.

So all four of them take a taxi to Paradise Hotel. It is a five star hotel with a beautiful view of Tomoeda. The bed is soft and big. The room is spacious and beautifully decorated.

"This Hotel is like a suite!" said Sakura looking at Syaoran.

"Yeah….it is," said Syaoran.

_Syaoran, he is so different now. He still has his amber hair and the youthful sparkle in his eyes. I bet he is doing some workout these days. He has such muscular body _Sakura thought while blushing a little.

_Sakura is so much more beautiful that I can ever imagine. She let her hair grow down her shoulder now. I love her beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkle. Not only that, her smile is always filled with warmth and happiness _thought Syaoran while looking at Sakura.

"Well, I guess this will be the place we are staying," said Eriol smiling.

"How long are you staying?" asked Tomoyo.

"It depends…." said Eriol.

"Anyway, we are planning to celebrate Christmas in Sakura's house tonight. Care to join?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure, I did love to," said Eriol.

"Same here," said Syaoran

"That's great!" said Sakura with a joyful smile.

-Night time at Sakura's house.

"What's your plan?" asked Syaoran towards Eriol.

"I will tell her tomorrow," said Eriol, "I just you are inviting Sakura to see the Wishing Star with you,"

"Of course. The Wishing Star that appears every 50 years. It's the day you can confess with the one you love," said Syaoran

"But why must wait for 50 years?" asked Eriol

"The Wishing Star is said to grant an Eternal Love if the person you confess to accept your love,"

"I see….is that why you return now?" asked Eriol.

"Yeah, it's kind of mine plan and since you are visiting me, I suggest you come along to tell her,"

"…Here we are…" said Eriol looking at Sakura's house.

Her house is beautifully decorated with lightings and other stuff. Syaoran knock on the door and Sakura open it and greet them with a happy smile.

"You are here at last! Come and join the party!" said Sakura.

She looks so beautiful with her satin ice pink dress with cherry blossom pattern. Syaoran look around. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika and Takashi is already there wearing their finest clothing. Tomoyo is there too, wearing her ice blue dress with ribbons around her dress.

"You two looks wonderful," said Eriol with a calm smile.

"Thanks Eriol!" said Sakura smiling joyfully

"Well, come in and enjoy the party!" said Tomoyo

"Okay!" said Syaoran.

So they enter the house and join the fun. There is music, delicious food, games and many more. Everyone enjoyed the party especially Sakura, who is happy to be able to celebrate Christmas with Syaoran. Well at around eleven, everyone goes home except Syaoran and Eriol.

"Well, it's a little quiet now with everyone gone!" said Sakura with a lovely smile.

"Well yeah, Sakura can you accompany me to see the Wishing Star tomorrow night?" asked Syaoran

"Me? Well…..sure, I did love to Syaoran!" said Sakura with delight

-Outside the house.

"Eriol, why did you come back without telling me?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I thought to give you a surprise," said Eriol

"Oh, I see," said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, would you mind if you follow me to see the stars tomorrow night?" asked Eriol calmly

"….Sure, I am free anyway. I will join you," said Tomoyo

"Great I will see you at the lake!" said Eriol.

"Okay, okay!" said Tomoyo smiling joyfully.

-The next night at the park.

Tomoyo walked to the park alone dress in a beautiful red blouse and a short red skirt. She tied up her long hair into a pony tail. As she walks there she begins to feel nervous. Then, she saw Eriol sitting by the lake.

"Eriol!" said Tomoyo

"Good Evening, Tomoyo," said Eriol with a smile, "Let's watch the stars. The view is great here. We might be luck enough to see the Wishing Star,"

"Okay!" said Tomoyo.

So Tomoyo sit next to Eriol. They gaze up at the stars the whole night. Then suddenly a shooting star appears in the sky. It moves very slowly.

"The Wishing star! Make a wish, Eriol," said Tomoyo smiling.

"Well….alright," said Eriol.

Then, two of them close their eyes and make their wish. Then, Eriol break the silent.

"Tomoyo…since I return to England, I feel very lonely. I am glad your letters always arrive to cheer me up," said Eriol.

"Well, no problem. I am sometimes lonely too. Although Sakura is around sometimes she is also busy," said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo….all I wanted to tell you tonight is…I love you, Tomoyo," said Eriol, "And Merry Christmas,"

"….Eriol….Actually at first, I thought it's just my imagination but days after days I feel so lonely and I miss you a lot,"

"…Tomoyo,"

"I love you too, Eriol," said Tomoyo hugging Eriol.

Surprise, Eriol stay still but then hug her back again later. After the long hug, their lip touches one another.

"I will love you forever, Eriol," said Tomoyo, "Don't ever leave me alone again!"

"I will never my love….I love you for you and only you," said Eriol.

-The penguin park

"Syaoran, you said you are waiting for my answer right?"

"Yeah, so…"

"My answer is I love you too,"

"Thank you, Sakura,"

"And I hope by confessing here, my love will be eternal!" said Sakura smiling happily

"Sakura….it will, I know it will. I decide to stay here forever with you by my side,"

Sakura hugged him and then the Wishing Star that appear once every 50 years disappear from the sky.

If you ever see that Star, make sure you make a wish! R&R and Merry Christmas


End file.
